


This Work Was Originally Titled "Ratchet Is Gay," But My Conscience Told Me That's Offensive

by AlmightyHail



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Multi, Not sorry at all, about how things started, actually no, and canon characters being gay for my OC, and just like before, and led up to this scene, however i am seriously impressed, i'm a self-indulgent shipper, i'm really not, i'm sorry that i'm such self-ship trash, if any of you even care enough to read, oh look it's more of my OC being gay with canon characters, or explanation, so you get to guess and wonder, there's absolutely no context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyHail/pseuds/AlmightyHail
Summary: Oh look the writer is shipping multiple characters with their OC again. Shamelessly. Because I have that freedom. I'm not really all that sorry for it either.Ratchet, halfway through the Conjunx Ritus, now has to figure out a way to do the fourth act: the Act of Devotion, which includes him taking part in some physical act that displays his love for his conjunx-to-be. Unfortunately, as romance is not exactly in his field of study, he's been asking the other couple of the ship that also happen to know Drift pretty well, hoping they can give him some assistance. At the same time, Ratchet's still set on the idea that he has a spark for only one, and doesn't realize that what he is feeling is, actually, polyamory, and that he is NOT falling out of love with Drift at all, like he fears he is. (He's also a strongly-denying romantic sap.)There's no explanation at all about how this scene came about and there's no 'prequel' or 'sequel' either. This is part of an ongoing roleplay, and as I play both my OC and Ratchet, it's kind of up to me to get this scene done so we can keep the RP rolling forward and include others' characters.





	This Work Was Originally Titled "Ratchet Is Gay," But My Conscience Told Me That's Offensive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning you, this is going to be so out of character your eyes will roll to the back of your head and then proceed to break the matrix and glitch out, floating outside the back of your head and freaking out the player who is in control of you. Whoever that is. 
> 
> This is based on some seriously and sickeningly self-indulgent roleplays between me and a friend, and as such we really don't have to be too accurate to canon behavior. "We do what we want" is pretty much the only rule in these things. 
> 
> If that somehow hasn't deterred you then I'm seriously impressed and while I'm NOT sorry for indulging in my self-ship nastiness, I AM sorry for the poor in-character quality. Sorta.

Ratchet paced his habsuite as his thumbs danced around each other. A few minutes ago he'd texted Iris to come see him, to help him come up with ideas for his fourth act in the conjunx ritus with Drift. Rodimus had suggested she might know whatever Drift would would be interested in, and he really hoped so. He knew Drift was a spectralist, blade collector and lately an avid book reader, but none of those really gave the medic any ideas for an act of devotion. Act of proferrence, yes, but they'd already done that one. And yes, Ratchet liked giving Drift gifts (as it was easier and came more naturally than 'I love you'), but just handing over an expensive item didn't...seem like nearly enough. Drift deserved better than yet another fancy trinket. Gifts only went so far. He would, eventually, actually have to go outside his comfort zone and do something that'd really tell Drift how much he loved him.

But love just wasn't something Ratchet knew that much about. Hell, he still had trouble noticing his own emotions, let alone naming them.

Rodimus didn't have anything good to help. So now it was Iris's turn. And Ratchet hoped beyond hope she had some helpful ideas, since she had a lot in common with Drift.

Just...as long as she didn't stay long.

**Knock knock-knock-knock knock!**

He turned to the door and took a deep cycle of air through his vents before walking to the door pad and allowing her in. The door slid open and she smiled, optics bright and servos behind her back. Her wings fluttered a little.

"You're in good spirits," Ratchet smiled back. He stepped back to let her walk in and she did, bouncing a little on her heels.

"I feel great!" she exclaimed, arms open as she spun on her heels to face the doc. Ratchet took a second to admire the spin and slowly closed the door.

He nodded to her. "Rodimus said you couldn't pull your eyes off yourself," he said.

Iris's arms dropped. "Oh of course he'd say that." she scoffed. "It's not like I just got a new look or anything, you know, no big deal."

He appreciated her good-natured sarcasm. "You do look wonderful."

She popped a hip, servos on her waist. "Damn right I do! Bay did an amazing job on me! And Tray's paint know-how is just envious."

"Bay?"

"Oh, the frame stylist Drift took me to," Iris waved her hand. "She's...Whoo she's a handful. It's exhausting just standing next to her."

"Bad or good way?"

"Oh totally a good way. Bless her, she just has so much energy. But I could never spend too long around her, I'd pass out."

Ratchet faced her. His smile never faded and he looked at her fondly.

 _You really do look beautiful_ , he thought. _I'm envious._

He shut it down the second he finished thinking it.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he stopped. "The conjunx ritus with Drift."

Iris folded her hands in front of her lap. "Mhm?" Her head tilted a little as she listened.

_God, don't do that, it makes you spark-collapsingly cute._

"I...I don't really have any ideas for Drift," he admitted. "I was hoping you might be able to help out, since Rodimus couldn't think of any."

She scrunched her face and tapped her lip, in thought. "Well I know he likes swords, especially old ones. You could get one with your names on it, he'd like that. Or some inscription that means a lot to both of you."

"That's a good idea," he said, "but I'm trying to avoid gifts."

"Oh!" she said. "I didn't know that, good to know now." She thought some more, and while she took a few seconds to consider ideas, Ratchet started to admire her new appearance again. Not much of her frame had been changed, at least base-wise; her under-plating on her upper arms, abdomen and thighs had remained unchanged save for a new paint job. Her chassis got a slight modification, but nothing more. However, everything else had been replaced - from her helm down to her pedes, and even her wings and digits. And with the added accessories and decals on her thighs, Ratchet found it hard not to stare. She was beautiful before, but now she was stunning.

"Ooh!" She snapped her fingers. "I got an idea. There's this tradition where two people who want to intertwine their lives and swear friendship can perform a ritual, back in the Crystal City. It was something they did way back in the early years of Cybertron, under the rule of the Primes. Not much is left on how it's done but we did see it once or twice, between council members and trainers."

Ratchet perked up. "That sounds great. Do you know how it's done?"

She started explaining. "Go figure, I know you said no gifts, but this one kind of requires one. But you take an item, usually a sword but I've seen staves or polearms, and take two ends of a really long ribbon. You wrap one end on one person's arm and then the other end on the other person's arm, and then both grab the sword and have the minister proceeding wrap the middle of the ribbon around it. They hold up between each other and read out these vows to each other, and that's about it. Sometimes it's public but I think Thunderwing did it privately with his amica, with a selected audience."

Rathet tilted his head. "They did this on Cybertron?"

She shrugged. "I guess so? We kept every ritual we could read up on or recall, but the sources weren't always detailed on how it was done or describe what does and doesn't take place at them. One of the Elders remembered it best but the other Elders could recall it too, and we did find a couple personal accounts left behind from the era who had been to such events, but like I said, we still didn't have much to go off of. So we had to wing it a little."

He nodded. Makes sense. And he admitted he wasn't keen on Cybertron's history either.

After a moment he spoke up. "I...Rather like that idea, actually." He dared a question. "Was it only ever with two people?"

Iris blinked. "As far as we saw, yeah," she said. "I don't see how it can't be altered to add more than one person, though. I imagine it'd get a little long, but -- eh, these things weren't set in stone. We could smudge it a little and nobody minded."

Ratchet actually liked this idea. It was something he could do that wasn't too far outside his comfort zone, and was just sappy enough for his conjunx to dig it. "Do you have any other ideas?"

She hummed. Her hips swayed slowly as she thought, tapping her feet. The skirt in front and behind her wagged slightly from the weights on the hems and he had to make himself not get distracted.

"I mean," she shrugged again, "Other than joining spectralism --"

"Not happening."

She snorted. "I didn't think so. Hmm, maybe making something with him? Artwork, or a sword?" She snapped. "OOOH! Make a greatsword with him!"

 _Make. A greatsword._ "Aaaannnd how do you propose I do that?"

She glowed a little. "It was a thing in the Crystal City, when we thought a student had earned it, they'd get a sword imbued with their own spark energy. It made the blade stronger, and gave them more power to their strikes. We always warned to be cautious though, as it did use their spark energy to use, so we never let them use it for training or just any relaxed sparring session. Drift has his still, but you could make one together, with both your spark energies in it!"

 _That is absolutely the most mushy and bathetic thing I've ever heard, Drift will eat that right up._ He ex-vented in amusement at his internal dialogue.

"What?" she giggled, palms up. "You know that'd be something Drift would cry over. You know he'd cry."

"Oh he'd weep Titan-sized tears," Ratchet chuckled and shook his head. "He falls apart at even the least romantic thing I do."

She smiled and tilted her head, optics affectionate. "In his defense, Ratch, you're not usually the type, so it means a lot when you do put forth the effort. Not that you don't already, but for somebody like you who hates sappy stuff? Doing something you would normally find ridiculous, just for someone else? It means a lot, and we all know it."

 _Stop using that look, it's making my spark ache,_ he thought looking at her. He adored it. Too much. He forced himself to stop looking.

"Yeah, I guess so."

She walked over the few steps to him, resting a gentle hand to his cheek that then went to his shoulder. "Ratch, dear, we know it's because you care. And that's why we look forward to you doing it, when you actually do."

He forcefully made himself lock up so his emotions didn't catch up on him. "Both you and Drift are ridiculous."

She made a smirk. "We know. And I love it, personally."

 _So do I._ He started at himself. "So..."

"Hmm?" Her hand pulled away and he relaxed a little.

"...Not sure what else to say." He looked at her. "Thank you, Iris, for the assistance. It really means a lot."

Her wings flicked happily behind her. "No problem!"

His feelings got the best of him for a split second. "You two enjoy this, huh? You and Rodimus?"

"What, you being romantic?" she nodded. "Of course we do. We love it. You're a wonderful person, Ratch. So we're happy you're doing this, because we can tell it makes you happy."

He smiled and looked away. Iris tapped her fingers together, unsure if she should admit the rest.

"We do sometimes think about you," she said.

"Oh yeah?" he raised an arch. "In what way?"

She bit her lip. "Rodimus talks a lot with Drift about inviting you into the sparkbonds we share. They feel like you're as part of this as us, no matter the circumstances that led it to happen."

His smile went away, but his spark swelled. "And you?"

She looked at him with a straight expression. "I do, too. I think you belong. I know I don't show it as much as the others do, but I just want to respect your wishes."

"But you got my mark on your thigh."

"Because I care about you," she told him. "Just like they do. You mean a lot to me, Ratch. As much as they mean to me. How that is, may be different, but I still love you." She smiled again warmly, and he caught his breath.

Could he let himself consider it? What that possibly meant? No. He couldn't. He wouldn't overthink this or expect too much from something little. She cared, that was the end of it. As for the others, Rodimus was a fool, and Drift always had his head in the clouds.

"I think you all see something in me that's not really there," he said slowly.

She paused for a second. "...Even if we do, it's not like it will change how we think of you."

He looked at her hands. "Thank you, Iris." He took a deep cycle of air. "I have to go to work soon. I know it's early, but...I prefer to give Lotty a chance to leave night shift early. Nobody likes the night shift, so. I figured I can give her some mercy from time to time."

She giggled. "See? You do have the ability to show you care!"

"Oh shut up, Iris."

She laughed a little louder. _Endearing._ He smiled and started to lean so he could press the button for the door, but she caught him by surprise, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close. She had a wide smile on her lips, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Um..." He looked at her. What he would give to return it, to tell her he cared just as much for her. Skeptically, he slowly wrapped his arms around her middle, letting himself sink into the embrace for just a little while. Just a short moment.

It almost felt too good to let go, but fortunately she pulled away first. His arms slid to her shoulders and hers to his upper arms.

"Whatever you decide to do, Ratch, you'll do perfectly fine," she said. "Drift will love it - and you - no matter what."

I know. "Thank you again, Iris."

She planted a quick kiss on the bridge of his nose, causing him to freeze in place. With that she stepped away, pressing the door button and spinning on her heel to wave before the door slid closed.

 _Enchanting little witch_...He exvented, the pleasant sense of the hug dwindling. He shifted and looked around his room, the uncertainty and troubled feelings turning in his spark again. What was he going to do...? He knew what he'd do for the conjunx ritus now, but...That didn't give him an answer for his conflicting emotions for Rodimus and Iris.

_"They feel like you're as part of this as us, no matter the circumstances that led it to happen. I do, too."_

He wished it were that easy. But he'd first have to tell Drift how he really felt, and then ask Rodimus about going forward on that.

...Well, that gave him his idea for the act of disclosure now. Turns out Iris had helped him more than she likely intended.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it seemed like a typo, 'bathetic' is a word that means something along the lines of "ridiculously sappy and lovey-dovey to a cliche level." Congratulations you now have a word for those shitty forced romance subplots. You're welcome.


End file.
